tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EnderEmerald46
Hi Owen Lover! I am a HUGE Total Drama fan and would like to be in your new island. I'm like Serria only sain. Izzy and Owne are teid for favorite, and Alejhandroand Zeke are my least favorites. I will desighn my penguin ASAP. I do'nt have a page yeat, so please call me Marla. Thank you in advance. Marla ok thanks:D-Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 15:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) first challenge is up !-Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 22:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Dear User, You have three days left to finish your entry in Rex's Writing School. Sincerely, Rex hey time to vote, read the info about how the 2 challenge went, & vote for 2 people that are in the bottom-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 19:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Tell me how you input the color on a table. (tdfan16) STOP. BBumping old camps. If it older then a few months and no one has joined, it should be delteted.... not bumped up. :é 08:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought I said stop? 09:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama World Adventure Your team lost the challenge please go vote somone off I know a certain werewolf 20:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) you r allowed 2 people in the realms now. ps. we only need 3 more people. Everybody's Bloomin! 17:01, July 17, 2011 (UTC) The 15 worlds You are allowed to play as 2 people in The 15 Worlds k I like Digimon ^_^ 19:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello i just wanted to say that in The 15 Worlds at some point characters can receive a higher class EX : White mage ------> Wizard Black mage -------> Dark Sorcerer Warrior ----------> Knight Ninja --------> Samurai Thx I like Digimon ^_^ 19:58, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Great Russelrules44 00:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Owenlover, Isn't this great? We're gonna be on the same camp! Please don't edit camps you aren't in. It's against the rules of the wiki. Also, Zoomer's pretty mad about you 'copying his camp idea', and while I haven't looked into that (due to it being deleted), it's not TECHNICALLY against the rules. If you haven't looked at them, please check out this page. Every time I see your face my heart takes off 15:39, August 4, 2011 (UTC) can you please put actions in (these) and not *these*? Thanks! I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 23:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) make sure your contestant is a REAL survivor contestant. I'm Simply An Everyday Hero. 14:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) russel please go on my chathttp://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat[[User:Przemek9514|Przemek9514]] 14:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 so will you go on my chAT ?Przemek9514 14:40, August 14, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Takeonthekiller1's camp has started.LStar 01:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) How did you post in that Russel picture?!?Its` awesome!!!!--Zekeman4 22:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey Russel, darkmeister aka dan here, can i borrow your character russel for a picture im making please? Darkmeister 03:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) what the hell!!!! you put me up for eviction!! why Plz dont put me for eviction , also, wanna have an alliance!!-Natedog14 i need some people to come back in the second season of Total Drama Rule the Movies read this and it will explain http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Johnny10164/Auditions_for_Total_Drama_Rule_The_World and watch this video thumb|| First challenge for Total Drama:Mega Art is up.Please do it.Takeonthekiller1LStar 23:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Episode 3 Hey Russel, Darkmeister here, Episode 3 is done, episode 4 will start in a few more minutes Rated D for Darkmeister 13:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Wanna create a camp together with the TD cast 20 years in the future? Survivor321 22:35, September 11, 2011 (UTC) What's the name of your army in Xros Wars? Awesome Users & Friends: LF, Josie, Zoomer, SG, OHF, Snow, & Blaineley! 01:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Five Facts 2 Please do the challenge in Total Drama Five Facts 2, DeMaleEva has quit so we need you to do the challenge so please do it ASAP I Like You, You Like me, Lets get together and take over the Total Drama Camp Wiki just to make it a super place with just kind users :) :) and one for luck :) 15:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like to inform you that Epic Rap Battles: TDI WIKI USERS has begun, and you have been matched against Survivor123. Hitomi power 06:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Battle Hi incase you didn't know the first elimination of Wiki Battle has started hurry and vote. Break through the limits! Limit ' 20:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat, i want to tell you something Liamliamliam (talk) 17:14, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi and bye [[User:MRace2010|'I HAVE FURY]] ....sorta... 17:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Um Monopoly (Mini-Camp) has started! Please participate. Break through the limits! Limit ' 21:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey your team got sent to elimination on Wiki Battle: Redemption Page please vote through PM on wiki chat. ' Break through the limits! Limit ''' 22:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Please be two characters in Clash II '''ORANGEBIRDMASTER2 Sorry I'm back now if you wanna chat still? :L Liamliamliam Isnt here right now Please leave a Message after the Beeb..."beeb" 23:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) challenge of total drama jail time is up Bang BANG!! (talk) 18:08, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Russelrules44 (talk) 01:57, July 13, 2013 (UTC) They didn't make anything cause they kept on arguing. Russelrules44 (talk) 02:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Quick, http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat, They accidently lagged you out! Ive sent the Email with your location description and posted the riddle (thats all the clues im giving) please give feedback so i can improve at it Ready for this? I was born ready! 19:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Are you participating in the chat camp? Come now if so. Disco Party Game Store Owner! 17:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) challenge TD Hotel ! Sounds make your head imagine a image 10:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) the challene on TDhotel is up Sounds make your head imagine a image 14:55, September 23, 2013 (UTC) vote at total drama hotel Sounds make your head imagine a image 16:13, September 28, 2013 (UTC) challenge td hotel Sounds make your head imagine a image 17:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) td hotel challenge is still going quick choose a song which you are gonna perform Challenge LOOK AT MY FACE AND DIE 15:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) PEOPLE PICK A SONG FOR THE TALENT CONTEST REALLY SO WE CAN FINISH THE CHALLENGE ! LOOK AT MY FACE AND DIE 09:52, October 6, 2013 (UTC) elimination http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Hotel#Elimination_-_4 LOOK AT MY FACE AND DIE 16:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) TDhotelchallenge here LOOK AT MY FACE AND DIE 16:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC) vote someone off tdhotel LOOK AT MY FACE AND DIE 13:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) You have to give a reason who Russel should stay in the game LOOK AT MY FACE AND DIE 14:37, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Can u come on chat? Derpy Dawny Dazzled His Dangerous Diamonds 18:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Russelrules44 (talk) 03:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) (from the rp) Chris: That's still pretty weak brah. On Epic Ronpa: Clue Edition, the OC has TWO jobs, and for this to work out correctly, he (or she) can only have one. So you have to decide: Gym teacher or Artist? [[User:Dianted|'PANCAKES, PANCAKES, PANCAKES!']] 02:47, March 10, 2014 (UTC) alright, alright, i'll get straight to the point, what's you're problem with me? - Blaze Hey dude, We need you for the competition rp. Here's the link. http://myepictdroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat We'll be waiting for you. Russelrules44 (And that's the bottom line) (Cause Stone Cold said so!) (talk) 22:27, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Times What times are you usually online? I can do a handstand for 20 minutes. BLAUGH! 23:40, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Come On The Chat Come on, join the chat. Let's continue our RP. TheCutestLittleBoyEver (talk) 23:18, December 8, 2014 (UTC) The competition has finally begun on Rating Game: Heaven vs. Hell, be sure to answer this weeks rating! [[User:SoaringSpirits|'Am I Chasing Tiiiiiiime ']] Because I've Wasted My Time On You 17:56, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I want to say, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my insanely flashy userpage! Appreciate it! And I would love to tell you how I do all of that stuff, but sadly...I'm not a very good teacher or instructor. How I came up with all these designs and styles is simply due to me being very experienced in coding and CSS. It took me a while to understand all of it, really. I'm truly sorry I can't help you with this, but you may copy and paste some things from my page to yours if you'd like to :) [[User:Chase555|'I can make the stars dance, if you want me too']] - Selena Goemz 05:28, January 4, 2015 (UTC) you have been tagged by WelshGirlAmber! HEY! There is a challenge for Wiki Battle: Showdown!! Hurry up~ PERSONA! Go forth ' 05:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Ey come on chat if you can --I can do a handstand for 20 minutes. BLAUGH! 02:04, February 7, 2015 (UTC) bae come back it was the gullible test <3 --[[User:XxSolarEclipsexX|'Scuff my pageant shoes]] [[User_talk:XxSolarEclipsexX|'and I'll toss you out the window!']] 23:43, March 13, 2015 (UTC)